Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of preparing a copper-based composite conductive powder.
Description of the Related Art
Typical conductive adhesive includes silver powder and copper powder. Silver powder is expensive but a good conductor. Copper powder, on the other hand, is cheap, but tends to oxidize, which leads to reduced electrical conductivity and shorter service life of the conductive adhesive.